


My greatest gift

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Hello...yeah its me! Lol I am so sorry for going MIA. Being a full time student with a full time job is NOT easy. Anyways, Here is another multi chapter part...And yes dont worry, next chapter will have a very steamy smut scene just for you guys. I am planning on uploading that tomorrow. Then there is a Christmas morning one of course which I’ll probably write sometime between christmas eve and christmas day....we’ll see. Then A New year one as well sometime during the week.As always, i apologize for my English. Also, Sorry if this is trash (Im sorry, I have self esteem issues lol). I am so grateful with all the lovely comments. Keep writing them to make me happy.And lastly, I know some of you have asked for my tumbler or twitter. I do not use Tumble sorry, and as of my twitter...It is Debby_Mo...please know that I am not popular at all and Im pretty boring. I love you all!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...yeah its me! Lol I am so sorry for going MIA. Being a full time student with a full time job is NOT easy. Anyways, Here is another multi chapter part...And yes dont worry, next chapter will have a very steamy smut scene just for you guys. I am planning on uploading that tomorrow. Then there is a Christmas morning one of course which I’ll probably write sometime between christmas eve and christmas day....we’ll see. Then A New year one as well sometime during the week. 
> 
> As always, i apologize for my English. Also, Sorry if this is trash (Im sorry, I have self esteem issues lol). I am so grateful with all the lovely comments. Keep writing them to make me happy. 
> 
> And lastly, I know some of you have asked for my tumbler or twitter. I do not use Tumble sorry, and as of my twitter...It is Debby_Mo...please know that I am not popular at all and Im pretty boring. I love you all!!

Maggie still remembers the time Alex came bursting through the door with the news. The DEO had encountered a neighbor Planet named Tylof. The technology in that planet was very advanced and after days of political negotiations between Tylof and Earth, they agreed to exchange Knowledge & Technology.

NEBERUS was one of those technologies exchanged from Planet Tylof.....an Alien organic compound capable of mixing genetic information from any kind of DNA structure, Allowing Two women or Two men to procreate a biological child. 

NEBERUS was quickly dismissed by the US government for political issues. It never saw the light of day. The FDA banned NEBERUS from any Pharmaceutical Lab. The sample collected from the Planet was small, but it was enough for Alex and the DEO to make 7 small capsules with the mix of Alex’s and Maggie’s Genetic information. The capsule would have to be put inside the person’s body when in a high state of endorphin release; Sex. 

William is the only Human Child conceived by this method. It only took one night of amazing Sex & one capsule and two mornings later, Maggie was presenting pregnancy sickness. It was fast, too easy and too normal. Without any complications, Alex and Maggie were welcoming their first born nine  months later. 

Which is why it felt so wrong looking at the pregnancy test right now. 

It was 5am and Maggie was sitting in the toilet with the pregnancy test in her hand; Negative. 

They’ve been trying for weeks now....last night was the fifth time, the fifth capsule. And everytime the tests came back negative. 

“Babe?” A sleepy voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Alex was standing in the bathroom doorway with a sleepy face. 

Maggie smiled and looked down at the stick in her hand. 

Alex took a deep breath and knelt in front of Maggie, looking at the stick. 

“It’s ok baby” Alex said softly, kissing her forehead. 

“I dont understand whats wrong with me” Maggie said with a sad voice. 

“Nothing wrong with you baby” Alex said, brushing some hair out of Maggie’s face. 

“Then why am I not getting pregnant?” Maggie asked, looking straight into her eyes, “We’ve already used 5 capsules in less then a month” 

Alex took the stick in her hands and looked at it. 

“5 capsules Alex.....that only leaves us with 1 more” Maggie said. 

“We can only make more baby” Alex tried to reason with her.

”It took months to make them. And that is without taking into consideration the fact that first you’ll need to travel to Tylof for more samples....and that means paperwork and permissions” Maggie said, standing up and crossing her arms across her chest. 

“What do you want me to tell you?” Alex asked, hands in her hips. 

“Why am I not getting pregnant?” Maggie asked again, her voice a little louder. 

“I dont know!” Alex almost shouted, “Your Labs came back good....Everything looked good” 

“And still...Its not working” Maggie said, taking the sticks from Alex’s hands and throwing them at the garbage can. 

“Maybe we are trying to hard” Alex said, already sensing Maggie’s anger. 

“Trying to hard?” Maggie hissed, “Dont you want to have another baby?”

”Yes I do...” Alex sighed, “But maybe we should take it easy for now. Lets not use the capsule for a couple of weeks. Lets enjoy Christmas” Alex took her hands gently. 

Maggie looked at her with a blanked expression. She nodded dryly and turned to turn on the shower. 

“William has to take Christmas cookies to his classroom. Im gonna shower to start working on them” Maggie said, pulling the oversized shirt off and getting into the shower. 

Alex sighed and nodded, leaving the bathroom. 

 

Alex came down the stairs with William next to her. Alex dressed in black and William dressed ready for his last day of school before Holiday’s break. Maggie was taking the batch of cookies and putting them in a plastic container. 

“Don’t forget about tonight’s Christmas Recital at school” Maggie said, taking her purse, William’s backpack and William’s hand to walk out of the house. 

Alex opened the door for them, playfully  blocking Maggie on her way out. 

Maggie sighed, “Breakfast and coffee are in the Microwave” She said, kissing Alex’s lips and walking out of the house. 

Alex nodded with a smile, “Thanks babe” She said softly and watched them go. 

She walked to the freezer and looked at the stainless steel box at the back of it. She took it and opened it, 6 empty slots and 1 Yelloish Frozen Capsule. She swallowed hard and gently touched the capsule with the tip of her finger. She shook her head and put it back into the freezer and closed it. 

 

“Is school over forever?” William asked from his booster. 

Maggie chuckled, “No baby...just for two weeks” Maggie said with her eyes on the road. 

“Is Santa Clause bringing me lots of presents?” William asked with a huge smile. 

Maggie smiled back, “Did you already choose the toys we will be taking to the orphanage tomorrow?” She decided to ask instead.

”No...because I like my toys” William said, frowning. 

“I know. But since Santa is bringing new ones, dont you think other childrens would love to have your old toys?” Maggie tenderly asked

”But Santa will bring them new toys too” William complained. 

“Remember that Santa talks with Moms and Dads first....And this childrens at the orphanage doesn't have any” Maggie said, taking a left turn to enter the School. 

William stays quiet for a second, thinking about Maggie’s words. 

Parking the car, getting out and opening the door for William to jump from the booster off the car. 

“Ok mommy, I will give my toys” William said with a smile, putting his backpack on his back. 

Maggie knelt in front of him and straighten his shirt with a smile; “Good Boy. Now, lets go inside” Maggie stood up and walked hand by hand with William up to the school.

 

”John?” Alex knocked the opened door to get John’s attention from his desk. 

“Alex come in” He gestured her with his hand, “How did the conference call with Germany went?” 

“Complicated...” Alex said

”Lucy needs to take some actions with this situation ASAP” John said, focusing his eyes on a report file. 

“Definitely” Alex said nervously, “Hey John I was thinking....Just by curiosity, What are the chances for a team to go to Tylof to collect more samples for NEBERUS?”  

John frowned and put the File down, “Well it is possible...But it is not a priority at this moment, there for...It could take some time”

Alex nodded awkwardly.

”Is everything ok?” John asked worriedly, He knew he couldn’t read Alex’s mind without her permission.

Alex sighed and sat down on a chair, “Me and Maggie we....we’ve been trying for a baby”

“That is amazing news Alex” John smiled, “Im sure you have plenty of capsules”

Alex bit her lips, “That’s the problem....Its not working. We’ve already used 5 capsules and nothing....”

John scratch his chin in confusion, “I do not understand what the problem could be” 

Alex chuckled, “Me neither. I’ve run tests with Maggie’s blood...My blood...Everything comes back normal” 

John nodded silently.

”I just....I dont know. With William it was so easy and now....” Alex said looking down at her hands, “Maggie is taking it personal....She’s really upset about it” 

“I bet she is. I am really sorry” John genuinely said, “I promise you that as soon as I see an oportunity to plan a trip out, I will let you know” 

Alex nodded sadly. 

“But for now....We have to wait. This thing with Germany is putting The DEO in a tight spot...This is our priority”

”Understood sir” Alex said standing up.

”Alex” John stopped her from walking out, “Dont lose hope” He said with a smile.

”Yeah..” Alex said fighting back the tears. 

 

Alex was sitting in her desk, talking by the phone When Maggie came in with a paper bag.

“I understand Mr. Kwashi—“ Alex smiled at Maggie and held her hand telling her to wait one minute. 

Maggie walked and leaned back against the desk, next to Alex’s chair. 

“Yes....The reports are Up Mr. Kwashi...That is correct....No sir, not without proper protocol......I understand what You are asking Sir.....Agent Lane is our Lawyer Mr. Kwashi, she will be contacting you tomorrow” Alex rolled her eyes, “Always a pleasure Sir....Talk to you soon” She hung up the Red DEO Phone. 

“Everything ok?” Maggie asked

”Yeah....Problems with our German’s Representatives” Alex said, opening the paper bag. 

“Nothing new” Maggie chuckled sarcastically, her eyes focused on her phone. 

“You are not eating?” Alex asked, mouth full of Hamburger. 

Maggie shook her head, “Already ate”.

Alex nodded, chewing and swallowing the food in her mouth....Looking at Maggie next to her. 

“Hey...come here” Alex gesture to her Lap.

”You are eating Danvers” Maggie said, still playing with her phone. 

“Please baby.....” Alex pleaded softly. 

Maggie sighed and dropped the phone on the desk, Sitting in Alex’s lap.

”I know you are sad right now...and upset” Alex said almost in a whisper, Tucking some hair behind Maggie’s ear. 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Maggie shook her head.

”But we—“ 

“Agent Danvers I for—“ A young recruit came through the door. His eyes widened when looking up from the File in his hands. 

He froze in front of the desk. 

“Agent Scott...Who am I with?” Alex asked, her eyes still on Maggie. 

“Um...Your Wife, Detective Sawyer, ma’am” The young man said nervously. 

“And what did I clearly said about My Wife or My Son being in my Office??” Alex now turned her eyes to look at Scott. 

“You said to never interrupt you if Your Wife or Son where with you...Unless The Earth was being invaded by Alien Enemies” Scott said, clearing his throat. 

“Is Earth being invaded Agent Scott?” Alex shut her eyes in annoyance. 

“No Ma’am” He said

”Walk” Alex clenched her jaw.

”Yes Ma’am” He nodded respectfully at Maggie and left the room. 

Alex turned her eyes to Maggie who was looking down at her phone. 

“I love you” Alex said, kissing Maggie’s shoulder.

”Me too” Maggie said standing up, ignoring Alex’s pleading eyes, “I should head back to the precinct. You finish your food” She said leaning down to kiss Alex. 

Alex watched Her wife walking out the office. She threw her head back with a grunt. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she pressed Winn’s direct extension in her desk phone. 

“Yeah?” Winn’s voice came through the line.

”Maggie brought you food” She lied, not wanting to eat anymore. 

“On my way” He said, cutting off the line. 

 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Maggie got held up at the precinct but Thankfully Lena agreed to pick William from school, take him home and prepare him for the recital. 

“Are you gonna change?” Lena asked, standing up from the couch when Maggie came through the door.

“Not enough time. We are gonna be late if we dont hurry” Maggie said. 

“Kara and Alex?” Lena asked

”They will meet us there” Maggie said, her eyes turning to the stairs where William was coming down, “You look so handsome!!” 

Maggie crouched to his level. William was wearing a white button-up shirt with a red bowtie and black pants.

”Mommy I dont like this bowtie” William said, pulling at the red bowtie. 

“But you have to wear it baby....Like all your friends” Maggie said, loosening it a little bit for him, “Now lets go” She kissed his nose making him giggle. 

The school was packed with Parents, Teachers and childrens. There was Christmas music and decorations. Classrooms were opened for Parents to come in and enjoy their kid’s Arts and Crafts. 

Maggie and Lena stood near the entrance, waiting for Alex and Kara while William ran off to a small group of his classmates. 

“Finally” Lena said, pointing at the Doors where Alex and Kara were standing gazing around for them. 

Lena went to greet them, But Maggie stood there....looking at Alex from the distance. She looked tired and sad....Still wearing the black suit, Alex’s face seemed pale. Maggie’s heart broke. She’s been so selfish thinking that she was the only one upset with all of this. 

“William...Mama is here” Maggie said to him.

The boy ran to Alex, jumping in her arms. 

Maggie walked towards them. 

“He looks so cute” Alex said, hugging William but with a smile that didn’t reached her eyes. 

“Baby why don’t you go and show Auntie Kara your drawings?” Maggie said.

William nodded excitedly and taking Lena’s and Kara’s hand, he pulled them towards his classroom down the hallway.

Maggie took Alex’s hand and gently pushed her inside the bathroom, locking the door. 

“Hey” Maggie pushed her softly against the wall, brushing Alex’s hair tenderly. 

Alex looked down. 

“I am so sorry baby” Maggie said, “I know this is hard for you too” 

Alex nodded silently. 

Maggie took her hands under Alex’s shirt, softly scratching her abs. Their foreheads pressed together. 

“Its gonna be ok” Maggie whispered 

“Dont push me away....Please” Alex chocked with her words. 

Maggie took Alex’s lips in a passionate and needy kiss. Biting their lips and savoring their tongues.

Already losing their breath into the kiss, Alex’s phone beeped. 

**Kara: Where r u guys? Please tell me you are not having sex somewhere in this ELEMENTARY school.**

**Kara: Oh and the recital starts in 15 minutes.**  

Both Alex and Maggie laughed. They shared one small kiss before heading out, holding hands. 

The recital was beautiful. William stood happily on stage with his classmates and sang Christmas songs. He would glance at them and wave with a smile throughout the night. After the recital, They went to William’s classroom to eat cake and to let William spend more time with his friends before saying goodbye for two weeks.

Alex and Maggie never letting go of their  interlaced hands. 

 

“Did I told you how amazing you were tonight baby?” Maggie asked William, All three already on the bed. 

Alex was reading her Science’s magazine next to Maggie who was reading a book and William was sitting a little further down next to her feets with Gertrude by his side while watching cartoons on the TV. 

“Yes Mommy” William answered, rolling his eyes. 

Maggie smiled. She contemplated her son for a while. His back, his shoulders, His beautiful hair. He was no longer a baby. Even the way he sat down to watch TV was different. He didn’t asked for help to change the channels anymore....and now there was always an open book next to him to read in between commercials. He takes his baths alone and chooses his PJs for the night....even though he always end up choosing to stay only in his Boxers, like now. The way he would run his fingers through Gertrude hair, so gentle. The way he would blush and smirk at compliments or roll his eyes whenever he was asked the same question over and over again, like tonight. He was changing...and even though he was small for his age (Thanks to the Sawyer’s genes) in Maggie’s eyes he was so huge....both Physically and Emotionally. 

Maggie sighed. Time was flying by and it was not doing her any favors. 

“Hey” Maggie called for him, “Come here real quick” She patted the space between Her and Alex. 

William crawled to her. Maggie gently pushed him down. 

“Do you see this beautiful mark?” Maggie softly touched a small mark next to his belly button. 

He nodded.

”Now look here” Maggie said, lifting Alex’s tshirt, exposing her belly button.

”We have the same!” William exclaimed excitedly.

Alex smiled, taking her glasses away and closing the magazine.

“Now look here” Maggie gently pointed at his upper thigh where a small patch was. 

Maggie lifted Alex’s boxer, exposing the exact same small patch on her skin. 

William giggled, “We have the same Mama!” 

Maggie laughed softly at her son’s excitement.

She took his small right hand and turned it with the palm up, Two small dots where next to each other at the base of his thumb. 

William bit his lips excitedly.

Maggie opened her right hand and showed William her palm.

”You too Mommy!!” William giggled taking Maggie’s hand and inspecting it. 

“Yes me too...This beauty mark here” She said pointing at a small dot on her chin, “You also have it” 

William touched his chin with his eyes wide open and a huge smile on his face. 

“Do you know what all of this means?” Maggie asked softly, taking her son’s face in her hands. 

William shook his head. 

“It means that...” Maggie took his arms, “My blood and Mama’s blood is running through your veins” She said, tracing gentle lines with her fingers on his arms. 

William looked down at his arms, his hair beautifully falling down his face. 

“It means that you...are made of lots and lots and lots of small pieces of Me and Mama” Maggie said, fighting back the tears. 

Not Alex though, She already had tears down her face. She remained quiet, observing the intimate moment between her wife and her son. 

William looked up at her. A small smile on his lips. 

Maggie ran her fingers through his hair, “Every day....when I open my eyes....You are my greatest gift” Maggie said with a broken voice.

”As long as I have You and Mama....I am Happy” Maggie said, a tear streaming down her cheek.  

William jumped forward and hugged her tightly, burying his face on her neck. Maggie pulled him as humanly closer to her body as she could. 

She looked over at Alex and ran her free hand through her hair, “I love you Alex....So much” She was already crying.

Alex leaned into them and hugged both of them. All three melted in a huge hug. Breathing eachother. 

And they fell asleep like that, tangled. 

Maggie fell asleep knowing that she already had everything she even wanted. She understood that, things would happen at the right time at the perfect moment and that she would not rush things anymore. 

Alex fell alseep with a different thought. Maggie deserved the moon and the sun, and she was gonna give it to her. She was going to try it one more time....One more capsule, one more chance...but she planned on doing things a little differently. 

William? William fell asleep feeling Safe and Loved. He was a happy Boy and he had the best mommies in the whole universe.

He also fell asleep thinking about Santa Clause......of course. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex knew she needed to change the rules of the game a little bit. She needed Maggie to keep her mind completely off the pregnancy issue, Therefore she needed a plan. A plan to use the capsule on Maggie but without her knowing about it. Yes, Alex knew she would be lying to Maggie and the thought of it didn’t made her Happy. 

After all the Blood work she did on Maggie days ago, she came to a conclusion that maybe Maggie was simply over-stressed but she didn’t wanted to tell her about it. Maybe if she used the capsule on her without telling her....she would free her mind from the issue and things could go smoothly. Maybe NEBERUS was much more complicated than expected. Maybe it could learn from your Emotional code as well as it did with the DNA code and it’s behavior could be altered that way. She made a mental note to do some research about it. What If—

“Excused me!” A kid said running off after pushing Alex by mistake, pulling her out of her train of thoughts. 

Alex smiled at the boy running away. She gazed around. She spotted Maggie, with William by her side, Lena and Lucy giving Toys to boys and girls of all ages. Winn and Kara were running around laughing and playing with kids. James taking pictures of the whole event. 

It was NCPD’s Anual Christmas Toy Fair for the Childrens of National City biggest orphanage. 

Alex noticed Maggie passing William the Toys and allowing him to give them to the children Himself. The smile on his face was priceless. He even brought some of his old toys. 

“You and Maggie are doing an amazing job with him” John startled Alex, standing next to her. 

“She is....” Alex said softy, “She is the Captain of our ship” 

John smiled and nodded.

”Sometimes its profound...The way she takes care of him” Alex bit her lip, her eyes fixed on Maggie and William giggling while handling out Toys, “She is just perfect”.

”Well, She might be The captain...But you are their compass” John put a gentle hand on her shoulder, “And William is the Ship”

Alex chuckled, “The Ship....The Sea...The wind....The entire Sky” She said with heart eyes.

“True” John smiled. 

Alex noticed Maggie waving at her. She excused herself with John and joined Maggie and William. 

“Need any help?” Alex asked with a smile, kissing Maggie on the cheek.

”There is a lot of Toys and a lot of children” Maggie said, pushing Alex away playfully.

Alex started giving Toys when William buried his face in Alex’s hip.

“What is it buddy?” Alex asked, smiling at the kids happily receiving their toys. 

William murmured something against Alex’s Jeans.

”What was that?” Alex asked again, now looking down at her son. 

“Im hungry” William said frowning.

”Are you Hangry?” Alex joked. 

“No mama Im not hangry, im hungry!” William rolled his eyes.

“Alright Alright” Alex said, looking at Maggie who nodded with a sweet smile, “Let’s put some food in you” 

 

Alex and William were sitting in a Burger place near the Amphitheater where the NCPD activity was being held. 

“What is the hottest planet in our solar system?” Alex asked, mouth full of food. 

“Venus” William answered without hesitation, Ketchup on his nose. 

“Why is that?” Alex asked, wiping the ketchup from his nose. 

“Because it has a lot of clouds and they are very thick” William said, taking a big bite from his hamburger, “The light that comes in can not come out” He finished with his mouth full of food. 

Alex smiled proudly, “What can You tell me about Pluto?” 

“Pluto is not hot, Pluto is cold because it is far from the sun” William said quickly, drinking from his juice. 

“You know, Pluto is not even considered a Planet anymore because of how small and far away in our solar system it is” Alex said, eating from her fries. 

“Pluto is just different and different is ok” William shrugged, “Like Uranus....it doesn't spin like all of the planets, It rolls over like a barrel” 

“Because it is fat?” Alex joked.

Both William and Alex laughed 

There was a comfortable silence between them while they kept enjoying their food. 

“Why those kids don’t have Mommies or Daddies?” William broke the silence.

”Well...Sometimes bad things happen” Alex awkwardly said. 

“Like what?” William asked curiously.

”Like....sometimes their Parents can’t take care of them anymore” Alex cautiously said. 

William nodded with a frown, “Im sure they miss their mommy and daddy” 

“Im sure they do” Alex gently took his hand, “But today, Today they were very very happy....And you were part of that” Alex smiled. 

“Really?” William’s face lighted up with a smile, “I also felt happy” 

“Me too kiddo” Alex said. 

William started to enjoy his milkshake When Alex texted Kara to ask if she could stay with William tonight. The reply came fast with a Yes.

She and William finished their milkshakes and headed back to the Amphitheater. 2 hours later, Alex excused herself with Maggie lying about a bad headache and wanting to rest. Maggie kissed her softly and promised to be home as soon as possible.

 

It was 6pm when Maggie came back to their home. The house was dark except for a flickering soft light coming from the living room down the hallway. 

Maggie slowly walked towards the living room and froze with the view. The chimney was fired up, A bottle of wine and two glasses placed on the coffee table. A bed of pillows and comforters on the floor. Candles literally EVERYWHERE in the living room. Alex was standing there, wearing only a black bra and a black boxer, the bulge on her boxers made her body shiver from head to toes. 

You see, Sex between Alex and Maggie has always been....exquisite. They promised themselves, when making the decision of being Moms, that they would never neglect their sexual life. It was important for both of them. 

There is a misconception about Strap-ons and Lesbian sex. People say it is the highest level of hypocrisy. But in reality it has nothing to do with sexual orientations. Even though Alex stated from day 1 that she didn’t like to be penetrated with it, Maggie has always been a fan. Don’t blame the girl for loving the feeling of being fucked senseless by her Woman. And Alex immediately became addicted with the feeling of using the strap-on on Maggie. It gave her some power...some advantage...some control. So strap-ons were a must between them. Fuck society and their stereotypes. 

1 year ago, they bought a new prototype. It was a mother’s day gift from Maggie to Alex. It came straight from Spain and it was expensive as fuck. The reason why, is that this new type of strap-on came with a suction system at the base of it. Which guarantees total pleasure not only to Maggie, but to Alex as well.

So there was Alex, strap-on under her boxers and Maggie knew. 

“Hey” Maggie soflty said, dropping her purse and walking towards Alex. 

“Hey” Alex said with a smirk. 

Maggie gazed around the room, “This is....wow” She said. 

“I want to take care of you tonight” Alex said, reaching for her hands, “Come here”. 

Maggie took her hand and her eyes fell to the delicious bulge on her Boxers and she swallowed hard. 

She slowly turned Maggie around and whispered into her ear, “How about we get comfortable?” she started stripping Maggie from her Leather Jacket. 

Maggie closed her eyes and nodded. Feeling Alex’s bulge rubbing against her ass was doing things to her that shouldn’t even be legal to feel. She bit her lip and rolled her ass back. 

Alex looked down and swallowed a moan. She slowly pulled Maggie’s shirt and bra off, she took her breasts in her hands and leaned down to kiss her neck. 

Maggie’s breath hitched. She turned her head to the side to give Alex more space. Alex kissed her deeply. Teeth rasping her skin. Marking her, like always. 

Maggie moan loudly now. Hips moving back against Alex’s. Moving back hard and demanding. Alex put her hands on Maggie’s hips, helping her with the movements. 

“You love my dick don’t you” Alex whispered into her ear. 

“God...Alex” Maggie was breathing hard and heavy. 

“Tell me” Alex insisted. 

“Im obsessed with your fucking dick” Maggie growled. 

“Fuck” Alex moaned. 

Maggie turned around and kissed Alex hard on the lips, biting and bruising her lips. Her hand running down to grab Alex’s bulge through her boxers. 

Maggie pulled away from the kiss and slowly lowered to her knees. Alex chest was moving fast as Maggie slowly and teasingly opened her boxers crotch, taking the Strap-on out and into her mouth. 

“Oh my g—“ Alex choked in her words.

Maggie deep throat several times causing Alex to almost spontaneously combust. 

“Come here” Alex pulled Magge up and pushed her gently on the couch.

She knelt in front of Maggie and opened her jeans, pulling them and her underwear off. 

Maggie was now naked, hair on her face and swollen red lips. Legs open and a very delicious and wet pussy in front of her. 

“You are mine” Alex said, “You are mine and you are a goddess” Alex said leaning down and taking Maggie’s pussy in her mouth. 

Maggie gasped and squeezed her own breasts.

Alex bit her hard causing Maggie to grunt her name. Alex bit her harder. 

Alex pulled away and kissed her stomach up to her breasts, nipping and sucking them. 

Maggie took her face and kissed her hard, tasting herself in Alex’s mouth. 

Alex took her by the hand and pulled her from the couch to the floor. The wine was completely ignored. They continued kissing, Alex on top of her.

“I need you inside” Maggie whispered into the kiss. 

Alex opened Maggie’s legs and licked once more Maggie’s pussy before slowly thrusting her dick inside of her.

“Shit” Maggie said breathless.

Alex adjusted her hips and started to thrust not too faster but harder.

”Oh Alex” Maggie said looking down at their hips, Alex’s dick disappearing with each thrust. 

Maggie took Alex ass with both her hands wanting her to go faster, “Please baby please” 

“Fuck Maggie” Alex said, thrusting faster now. 

Maggie was very loud and it was driving Alex crazy. 

“This pussy is mine?” Alex asked breathless. 

“I dont know...You tell me. Do you like fucking it?” Maggie said teasingly, scratching her back. 

“Mag—“ 

“Answer my question Danvers. Do you like fucking my pussy?” Maggie bit her lip hard. 

Alex didn’t answered. Instead she thrusted Maggie faster and deeper. 

“Alex Alex” Maggie shouted, “Fuck baby” She bit Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex was almost over the edge. Each thrust meant more suction into her Clit. It was huge and throbbing hard, she could feel it. 

She buried her face in Maggie’s neck. Sweat already covering both of them completely. They came together and hard. 

Alex knew now was the perfect moment, so she pulled away and turned Maggie around. She kissed her ass and reached for something under one of the pillows, The already warm enough capsule. She cautiously placed the capsule on the tip of the dick and With the dick in her hand she pushed her hip hard up, making Maggie take all the dick inside her pussy, pushing the capsule all the way in as well. 

“Oh fucking shit” Maggie cursed, biting the pillow. Completely oblivious to what just happened.

Alex washed away all feelings of guilt as Maggie started to move her ass up to meet her thrusts. 

“I love it when you do that” Alex said kissing the back of her neck, “It fucking drives me crazy”

Maggie could not speak. She made noises that only drove Alex crazier. 

Maggie’s ass was so perfect. And the way she would arc her body and lift her ass up was to die for. Alex was 100% sure that if any man could fuck Maggie like this, he would die of a heart attack. Maggie was such a woman...such a goddess. 

“You are my goddess and my religion” Alex said, thrusting hard against Maggie’s ass. 

“I worship you” Alex whispered completely breathless 

“Baby” Maggie whimpered.

They both came hard, again. 

They both were breathless and drenched in sweat. Their faces red. Their lips swollen and bruised. But they were insatiable tonight. 

Alex sat up on the floor resting her back against the couch. Maggie straddled her and without hesitation, she buried the strap-on inside. 

And she started moving, sensually. Her hips moving perfectly back and forth, never taking an inch of the dick out of her. The base of the strap-on suctioning Alex’s clit painfully good. 

“Damn it Maggie” Alex said, trying hard to catch some air. She ran her fingers through her wet hair. Maggie riding her wildly. 

“Oh baby” Maggie moaned, her hips moving faster. 

Alex pulled her face into a kiss. A needy and wet kiss. Maggie literally fucked herself on Alex. Alex didn’t even moved. She only devoured Maggie’s mouth while she rode her dick as if her life depended on it. 

And once again, They both came...harder. 

Alex pushed Maggie gently off of her and pulled the strap-on from her and threw it on the floor. 

Maggie sat next to her. Both breathing heavily. Both drenched in sweat. Their abs, their thighs, their arms all flexed up from the extreme physical activity they just endured. 

“That was—“ 

“Yeah” Maggie said, cutting Alex’s words.

”God” Alex said, still trying to normalize her breathing. 

Maggie’s eyes were lost on the fire in the chimney. Alex brushed some hair away from her face.

”I worship you” Alex repeated again, looking down at Maggie’s deliciously swollen perfect lips.  

Maggie turned her eyes to Alex. 

“Alex...” Maggie whispered, “I think we just renewed our wedding vows tonight” She said with tears. 

And it was true. Because tonight was anything they’ve ever done before. 

Alex stood up and pulled Maggie up genty. They turn the fire off and walked up the stairs naked. 

Maggie stopped midstairs and looked at Alex’s naked body. Alex noticed And turned around.

”I’m in love with you” Maggie said. She said it like if it was the first time. She said it with butterflies in her stomach, “I’m completely, inremediably and madly in Love with you”.

Alex smiled. Alex took her hand and pulled her to their room. They made love again and again and again. 

 

It was 6am on Christmas Eve when Alex was awoken by the sound of Maggie Sawyer throwing up in the bathroom. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
